A known aircraft landing gear shock absorber assembly comprises an outer casing having a bore which extends partially through the outer casing, and a rod slidably coupled within the bore such that an upper end of the rod is retained in the bore and a lower end of the rod projects out of the bore. The lower end of the rod can comprise a forked yoke arranged to be attached to part of a wheel assembly, such as a bogie beam.
The landing gear is assembled by inserting the upper end of the rod, which defines a radially enlarged piston, into a bore. A gland nut assembly is then fixed within the annulus defined between the bore and rod by screw threads or a series of dowel pins. The gland nut assembly can define a lower bearing and act as a stop arranged to prevent the rod sliding out of the outer casing.
The present inventor has recognised that shock absorbers designed as set out above can be improved in terms of their strength and/or corrosion resistance.